Como si fuera ayer
by ArleSweetCullen
Summary: Bella Pov. - El estaba alli con esa sonrisa suya que siempre me hacia perder la conciencia, me hacia recordar tantas cosas, nuestro amor era como si fuera ayer... ayer el dia en que nos conocimos y eso que empezamos con el pie izquierdo... Oneshot


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos^^^**

**Advertencia: **Esto es apto para cualquier edad, pero es un One shot romantico... si eres de corazon duro te recomiendo que no lo leas pero bueno da igual es apto para todo publico... pero si quieres endulzarte pues que esperas ¡Leelo! ;D

Tiene Ooc. y es Universo A. por lo que no hay ni vampiros ni lobos solo Edward y Bella y el auto de Rosalie u,u

* * *

_**Como si fuera ayer**_

Ahí estaba el, al otro lado del que ha sido nuestro claro de flores silvestres secreto, uno muy colorido en el que en una parte de los arboles se filtraba la luz del sol alumbrando el medio del claro en el hermoso y frondoso bosque.

Yo sonreía, pues mi sueño por fin se hiso realidad. Tantas cosas que pasamos, tantas cosas que atravesamos, que ahora podemos estar juntos. Hay que ser persistentes, hay que ser pacientes y aprender a luchar por lo que quieres, eso fue lo que hicimos ambos, pasamos por arriba de todos los que quisieron entrometerse en nuestra relación, nuestro amor, nuestra ilusión.

Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Aun recuerdo las pataletas que hacíamos por qué no, nos soportábamos, aun recuerdo sus bromas, sus miradas desdeñosas y enfadadas, su arrogancia y sus molestias sin razón, simple. No soportábamos el hecho de estar enamorados, el hecho de que tu enemigo sea el amor de tu vida…..Irónico ¿no? Como dicen: "Los polos opuestos se atraen". Al parecer nos paso eso, Aun recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos, el primer día en que me atrapo ese par de orbes verdes y esa sonrisa torcida, lo recuerdo todo, como si hubiera sido ayer….

_Flashback_

_¡Genial! El primer día de clases, y para colmo no pude dormir nada, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Por el hecho de empezar en una nueva escuela, sin amigos, sin conocidos, sin, sin, ¡Sin nadie! Esto seguro es una pesadilla, seguro que estoy dormida plácidamente, y feliz en mi habitación en Phoenix - Arizona*._

_Pero no; el sonido de un despertador resonó por todo la pequeña habitación, haciéndome caer de mi nube lenta y dolorosamente._

_Me removí inquieta en mi cama, dando la cara hacia la ventana, en donde como era de esperarse se veía la fina capa de lluvia cayendo desde los cielos hacia la fría tierra. Algo de esperarse en la nublosa y lluviosa Forks*, me volví a remover inquieta, llego al borde de la cama, pero de repente la puerta de mi recamara se abre brutalmente, haciendo que de la impresión me cayera al suelo de cara. Solo escuchando un –Ups lo siento- de mi madre, para después pararme y ver que en mi despertador eran 10 minutos tarde, por lo que exaltada pase corriendo directamente al baño pasando al lado de mi madre y dándole un –Buenos días mama- rápidamente para meterme en la ducha después de desvestirme, solo escuche los pasos de mi mama bajando las escaleras y con su vos maternal y una pizca de burla un –Buenos días cariño- pero el sonido fue interrumpido por el sonido de la regadera, el agua estaba fría por lo que esta vez no replique, necesitaba algo para despertarme. Lo necesitaba._

_Des pues de asearme, peinarme (Lo cual costo), retocarme el rostro y vestirme con solo un jean pitillo de color azul oscuro, una camisa algo holgada color blanca, mis amadas converse color negro, mi chaqueta para el frio, mi bolso junto con mis libros. Baje rápidamente, tratando de no tropezar y empezar mi primer día en el hospital. _

_Milagrosamente no tropecé. _

_Al llegar a la cocina en la que estaba mi padre, el gran comisario de, el encapotado pueblo Forks; Charle Swan, un hombre recto, estricto y cariñoso, y a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla al entregarle su desayuno la señora Swan, Renné Swan. Ambos se veían fantásticos juntos, digno de un retrato, un amor que perdurara por toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe, de donde en ese fruto nací yo; Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero bella. Solo la voz de mi padre me saco de mis ensoñaciones con un –Buenos días cielo, apúrate o llegaras tarde- Me dijo con ese aire paternal pero a la vez de cumple las reglas, yo sonreí al darme cuenta de que de nuevo estaba divagando y volviéndome cursi, me tome el café y el pan rápido, agarre mis cosas, las llaves de mi nuevo auto un Ashton Martin color negro, regalo de mi papa. Corrí a la puerta y antes de irme me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno y una audible – ¡Adiós mama, Adiós papa!… ¡Deséenme suerte los quiero! – les dije antes de arrancar, me dijeron algo, pero que no alcance a oír y me encamine a mi infierno mi primer día de escuela. _

_La lluvia azotaba con más fuerza, como si de un diluvio se tratase y por eso disminuí la velocidad no quería morir tan joven por resbalarme en el carro. A mi derecha se encontraba el frondoso y verde bosque con su misterio y hermoso paisaje y a mi izquierda las pequeñas tiendas, y la gente caminando hacia sus respectivos trabajos._

_A lo lejos divise el instituto, y me fije que aun faltaba 5 minutos para poder entrar, pero cuando entre en el estacionamiento para aparcar, todas las miradas se centraron en mí; de no ser por los vidrios ahumados se hubiese notado que estaba ruborizada. Reduje la velocidad para estacionarme, ahora o nunca, aparque en un lugar un poco alejado, respire hondo agarre mis cosas trate de que el sonrojo se fuera, para no parecer un payaso el primer día, volví a respirar hondo y me mire en el espejo, me dije por dentro "todo bien, tranquila nadie te va a morder" dije ya bajando del auto con mis cosas y lo que me temía paso todas las miradas se centraron en mi y en mi auto, traque saliva y me centre en cerrar el auto, ponerle seguro y la alarma, de algo que si me enseñaron es de siempre llevar la cabeza bien en alto, recuerdo cuando me lo decía la abuela Marie que en paz descanse "Siempre, hay que demostrar ser fuerte y no parecer estar débil aunque estés en el peor de los momentos" sonreí ante el recuerdo y me encamine a la oficina de secretaria, con la cabeza bien erguida y derecha, y tratando de no tropezar para no hacer el ridículo._

_Pude Observar, que no habían autos últimos modelos solo dos que estaban algo retirados. Uno era un descapotable BMW rojo pasión y otro era un flamante volvo plateado, "muy bonitos" pensé._

_Seguí caminando, pero al parecer la puerta se Así a mas y mas larga, hasta que logre jalar la puerta para entrar, cuando estuve dentro del establecimiento. Respire hondo de nuevo "ya todo paso, no te comieron ¿ves? Bella, como si se te fueran a lanzar como vampiros para chuparte la sangre ¡JA!" A este paso mi "pepito grillo" personal gobernara mi mente, tengo que dejar de ver pinocho._

_Cuando fui a cruzar la esquina para entrar a secretaria y pedir mi horario y esas cosas, sentí el impacto de chocar con al quien, pobre de mi nariz con lo que le pasó esta mañana y sumándole con esto se me quedara súper hinchada, al caer solo pude decir:_

–_¡QUE TE PASA__ I__DIOTA! ¡ES QUE NO sabes por dónde vas...- dijimos al mismo tiempo al que igual dijimos en un murmullo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, dios estaba más bueno que la tarta de chocolate que hacia mi mama, pero lo que si me dejo paralizada, fueron esos dos orbes verdes, esos dos pozos que te atrapaban eran tan verdes que se parecía a la sopa de espinaca que tanto hacia mi querida abuela, la sopa que siempre odie y nunca tomaba ya que se la daba a su mascota que siempre me pedía._

_Pero si me tengo que tomar esa sopa para agarrar ese par lo aria, el me sonrió con una sonrisa prepotente a la cual me sentí volver a nacer y la cual odie en ese instante_

–_Hola preciosa, Me llamo Edward Cullen...- Dijo con voz pretenciosa… _

_A veis escuchado ese refrán que dice "Calladito te ves más bonito" pues creo que el no, porque el encanto que tenía tan solo con abrir esa boca de conquistador y chulito ligón mato el encanto. Yo solo lo mire con desprecio y supe que "Edward Cullen" y yo no íbamos a ser buenos amigos ni mucho más ni mucho menos…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, y corrí a sus brazos, tan bello. Traía una camisa entre abierta en el pecho, y un pantalón negro que no le hacía justicia, unos zapatos, su famoso cabello revuelto de despreocupado color cobrizo, una sonrisa hermosa y una rosa en sus manos. Yo traía un vestido veraniego blanco y unas zapatillas con el pelo alborotado, al llegar a sus brazos, el me cargo y empezamos a dar vueltas hasta caernos en la fría y suave colcha de flores que le daba el toque a este hermoso claro, yo caí sobre él, Edward se acerco mas hasta besar mis labios y transmitir sin palabras un dulce te amo cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y dijimos – Te amo Sra. Cullen - Mmmm Sra. Cullen adoro como suena eso saliendo de sus labios, yo le dije-Yo también te amo Sr. Cullen- Y nos fundimos en un abrazo para observar como la noche caía y las estrellas aparecían, no requeríamos de palabras pues basta tan solo de tenernos el uno al otro, nuestro amor, nuestra ilusión. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos casamos, cuando tenía mis nervios, pero llegamos hasta aquí pasando todas las barras que se nos han puesto en el camino además, nada ni nadie podrá interponerse en nuestro amor nuestro dulce y para siempre amor...

* * *

Hooola! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien!

Este es un One shot que salio de un momento de insomnio. Es romantico lo se, pero las canciones que estaba escuchando no ayudaban en nada, aun asi me gusto como quedo ya que es lo primero que escribo de esa parejita^^ pongamosle lo primero que escribo de crepusculo, ya que yo hago historias con mis personajes los que yo creo n.n

Despues de tardar una hora tratando de subir esto... creo que lo logre -.-

¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Silbidos? ¿Aplausos?

Diganme que les parecio por review! ya que eso me pondria muuuy feliz, como cuando como chocolate^^ asi que si lees ¡comenta!, eso ayuda a saber si sigues escribiendo o te retiras de escribir -.- ... ademas si comentas te llegara un ¡Edward Cullen! solo; con un taparrabos Rojo con estampado de colmillos! jojojo y completamente dispuesto a hacer todo lo que tu quieras... y si eres chico te llegara cualquier chica twilight! Comenta ya! jojojo

Asi que deja tu review! que estoy dispuesta recibir cualquier tipo de comentario ;D

"Todos estamos locos, hasta el mas normal esta loco"

¡Un vago!


End file.
